Just Vale FC
Just Vale FC currently play in the First Division of the New Zealand Championship. They are the oldest New Zealand club having been founded on the 10th of December 2005. They are well known for underachieving in the league, and the trouble that they seem to have with what appear to be the easy games which have cost them more titles. Club History The club was founded in December 2005 with the goal of winning as many trophies as possible and bringing some international success to New Zealand. Their first game was a friendly match against FK Sarajevo which they won 3-2 in front of 197 fans in Bosnia & Herzegovina. In the clubs first competitive match they came out on top against the now defunct FC Jenko 5-1. Scott Ferguson, the clubs record scorer netted all 5 goals. Unfortunately it was not long until Just Vale felt the pain of defeat, losing 1-0 away to Riders of Rohan, New Zealand's most successful team. Later in the season they scored their record league victory 9-0, with Scott Ferguson scoring an amazing 8 goals. Their second defeat of the season was against Riders again, going down 1-0. They finished the league season in second place. The high point of the season came from the National Cup Final in which they recorded their first defeat of Riders of Rohan, winning 2-0. Their only other trophies have been another National Cup win in season 3 with a 2-0 victory over the now defunct Jessica in the final, and a long anticipated league title in season 4, just edging out Riders by a single point. Rivalries Riders of Rohan Although Riders are not a local rival, some of the most important games in the league have been played between the two sides. The two highest rated teams in New Zealand have consistently fought it out for titles domestically, but neither have enjoyed much international success. They are the two longest serving teams in the league, having joined the game first and still being around to fight out title after title. Riders have enjoyed the most success out of the two and it has become very difficult for other teams in New Zealand to take a trophy away from either of them. To Write Love on Her Arms To Write Love on Her Arms are the closest local rivals for Just Vale. Less then a kilometer separate the two teams on the map and although it is not seen as the biggest of rivalries between the two sets of fans, To Write Love on Her Arms always seem to be up for a battle when playing against Just Vale. So far they are undefeated against TWLOHA, and it is not a trend that the fans can see ending any time soon. News just in TWLOHA has just beaten Just Vale 2-1 in their recent outing the manager of TWLOHA is Extremely ecstatic and cant wait for another victory Clubs Colours Kit The clubs kit contains vertical white and blue stripes. Their kit has been much discussed in the board room and has had numerous changes throughout the seasons. Red used to be the prominent colour on the kit for 4 seasons but during the off season for season 6, the kit was changed back to the original blue and white, with a mainly white away kit. Badge The badge has always been the same except for the change in colours between blue and red. The main feature of the badge is the crown in the middle, with a blue, white and gold background. Highton Highton is the home stadium for Just Vale. It has been under constant construction and improvement throughout the clubs history, currently seating 17,250 fans, from an original capacity of 1,450 when the club was set up. It has had periods as the national team stadium, and is currently used as the U19's home ground. Stats Players Club Legends